


Killian Jones and Canada Dry

by youraverageshipper



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Deputy Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Fluff, Not quite sure what this is, Sheriff Emma Swan, Storybrooke, but hey! enjoy, killian learning modern stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youraverageshipper/pseuds/youraverageshipper
Summary: Killian Jones being confused about Canada Dry!





	Killian Jones and Canada Dry

**Author's Note:**

> So this story has been inspired by real life events. I was talking to my lovely friend who happen to not know that ginger ale came from a brand that was named ‘canada dry.’ So I thought this was a perfect for Killian!
> 
> (I’ve never written anything before so excuse the sloppiness)
> 
> Also a ballast is a compartment within a boat, ship, submarine, that holds water is to provide stability!

She is just sitting idly at the station doing not-so-sheriff things, looking outside the window beside her desk where it's slightly raining. Because Storybrooke happens to be a town where not a lot of things are happening after all the black fairy, Gideon stuff...... basically after the whole Gold family show-down.

Which, if she's being honest, she's _VERY _glad for. She finally gets to sit around and do nothing with Killian or other things.__

She breaks out of her thought when suddenly she realizes she's thirsty and thinks about the Canada dry she bought for herself on the way to the station.

Just as she's almost done with the bottle she feels her phone vibrate on the desk and leans to look at who it is and smiles when it says _husband. _  
She lets it vibrate for a wee bit longer before bending over the files that she currently has in front of her to pick up her phone.__

"What's up, babe?"

She hears him make some sound and can almost feel the smile on his face, "hey love how's it going at the station?" His voice making her feel a special kind of shiver roll down her spine.

She thinks about telling him how she's having one heck of a busy day so that he wouldn't worry about her being bored and offer his services to come sit with her at the station. She would normally love for him to come and distract her in _sinful _ways but he's been doing so much deputy work lately and today is his day off and she just wants him to have some kind peace for one day.__

So she ends up telling him the least info, and takes the last sip of her Canada dry and sighs "I love Canada dry"

He's almost silent for so long she thinks he hung up, but then she hears him breathe, "canada dry?" He asks with such a bewildered tone.

"Yeah?"

He waits for a seconds and she's about to ask him if he's okay but then she hears him say "well sorry love that it's pouring here since last night"

And now it's her turn to be bewildered because she has no idea why he's talking about the weather, "Killian what??" _"_

"Why, love you just said you like Canada dry" and she can feel his eyebrow raised through the phone.

And she's still super confused, "yeah so why are you talking about the rain?"

And she hears him huff like she asked the dumbest question in the world "because it's not dry here?"

She's almost about to ask him what the hell he's on because he's making no sense when she suddenly it hits her like a wave and starts laughing so hard that she can hear his distant 'whoa' as he's pulling the phone away from his ear before he goes deaf.

He wait a for her to calm down and asks with plain interest, "what's so amusing love?"

She laughs, "that you think I like Canada dry"

"Your words Swan, not mine" he huffs and she can almost hear the frustration in his voice.

She smiles, "Oh Killian...what do you think is Canada dry?"

He hesitates before saying anything and she thinks he realized that he's about to be schooled "that place....that is dry........?"

And she starts laughing again and she can feel him rolling his eyes before he says "Swan?"

She finally composed herself enough to say "oh I think I keep falling in love with you more every single day."

He doesn't say anything probably because he's frustrated and she realizes he's probably waiting for her to continue, "You know I'm not talking about the _place _Canada or it being dry. I'm talking about the _drink _canada dry which also happens to be knows as ginger ale"____

"What the bloody hell is that?" He asks.

"It's just a drink....like Coke or Pepsi."

"Well Swan I don't know how you expected me to know that."

"You're cute when you don't know things."

He let's out a sigh, and she can feel him rolling his eyes, "whatever Swan as if you knew that time what a ballast was."

And she almost shouts in the phone, "hey! That was a one time thing"

He chuckles, "why does this line feel so familiar, eh love?"

She rolls her eyes and is glad that he can't see the way her lips form a curve, "I hate you."

He let's out a laugh that almost makes her laugh herself, "oh but you don't, Emma."

She chuckles and says "you're right I don't."

"Well love, after you come home I can show you just how much I love you too" he says in a very low voice and she suddenly feels the shiver back in her and says "see you tonight, sailor" that comes out more breathy than she was expecting it to be.

He groans, "this day better go by fast"

She laughs at his impatience, but if she's being honest she's probably more impatient that he is right now. "Goodbye Killian."

As she's taking the phone away from her ear she hears a muffled "Goodbye love." and smiles to herself.


End file.
